Half A Knight: Secret Files & Orgins
by Digifan316
Summary: Just who are the people that Ranma encounters in his life? Files on Shiva, Superman, and others as well as their back story are in here and it starts with Lady Shiva. T to be safe.
1. Lady Shiva

Real Name: Herb (Male), Shiva (Female, locked)

Age: Unknown. Was subjected to Lazarus Pit at 16.

Eyes: Piercing Red.

Hair: Purple.

Powers: None.

Skills: Highly skilled martial artist that knows at least 15 forms of Kung Fu, Tai Kwan Do, and Tai Chi.

Weapons: None, although skilled in several when needed.

Affiliations: Musk (Exiled), League of Assassins (Ra's Bodyguard), Amazons (Ally)

Lady Shiva didn't always start out as a lady. In fact, she was born a proud man to the tribe known as The Musk. The Musk was a tribe of dominating men and the women were no more than servants and breeding stock. In fact, to ensure the tribe's well being, most of the women used to be various animals that were tossed into the spring and locked with a magical ladle and then used to breed warriors. The end result would be off spring with the abilities of the former animals their parents once were. The would be Shiva's abilities is that of a dragon.

Karma caught up centuries ago with the future Shiva, then known as the man named Herb, when he was trying to do the same thing to a monkey but the monkey got the ladle and splashed him with the drowned girl water. After returning to the village, the Prince saw that he was treated very differently, even exiled for the father refused to turn the kingdom over to a woman.

After several months of being rapped and in forced servitude to the new heir to the thrown, Kiwi, Herb escaped and for two years, was on his own until one day he encountered and fought Ra's Al Ghul to a stand still. Impressed with her skills, Ra's not only invited her into the League of Assassins, but dipped her in the baths of the Lazarus Pitt, and as a symbol of her new immortality, when she remerged and recovered her sanity; she renamed her self Lady Shiva.

Some years after this, the Musk were experiencing random attacks from the Amazons, a tribe where although men and women of are equal warrior status, the women are in charge, who somehow knew their fight patterns, and their secrets. Unbeknownst to the current king and Prince Kiwi, Shiva had told them their secrets on one condition: She gets her revenge on her former home village.

For the last 4 decades, the village hasn't been on any maps.

Some Musk did survive and they take their revenge on both her and the Amazons.

However, should they run into Shiva, they shall never forget the lesion they learned that day: Hell Hath No Furry like a Woman Scorned.

And no woman has been scorned more than the former prince.

1966…

Fire. That's all the king and his son can see. Fire that was once a proud village full of proud people. Where powerful men ruled and their women obeyed and listened. And that was only yesterday.

Today, in place of the village is an inferno. An inferno that represented the inner torment of the woman who did this. Who, her self, had set all the other women of the village free before doing this, and the king and prince knew the reason.

For the fire starter was once called "Son" by the king, and "Brother" by the prince.

"Well, father," Shiva said with a cold gleam in her eyes, "what do you think of your bouncing baby daughter now?" The king and the prince then looked at her with pure hatred in their eyes, but it still unmatched her's.

"If you think this will scare me into taking you back son…"

"SON?! HA! Take a good look at me king of the fallen! You too prince! Do I look like anybody's son to either of you?! I am Shiva! And what I am doing IS for the fallen son! The son you rejected, the brother the prince wouldn't accept! I am the end result of both of those AND your tyranny against women!" She stated and with each sentence, her voice got more and more cold and her eyes got more and more piercing. "The events of long ago had opened my eyes and realized that tribes like yours shouldn't even exist! You refuse to change your ways and even shunned your own child when it was a clear message from those that created us how wrong you have been towards women, so I spared them." She then walked closer and closer to the two family members and looked ready to kill. "The men however… I didn't get all of them, but I got enough to leave you all a forever wondering tribe! The Musk is dead and…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The long silent prince finally spoke as he charged towards Shiva…

CRACK

…only to have a very powerful round house to the face, and a few pressure points to the head right after he lands to the ground. "No, he will NOT be fine. In fact, there is only one person who will get a death even more painful than that."

"You will not get…" The King didn't finish because with an unseen speed, Shiva grabbed him and a few pressure points on the neck later, he fell to the ground. However, he was still alive long enough for Shiva to talk for a few moments.

"I really must thank you and Herb's brother for the way you treated him Father. For I would have never been given a clear vision from when I left the pits. I went in feeling like the cursed EX-Prince, but I came out feeling like the woman I am now. So thank you Father for condemning your own tribe. Hope you and your son are reunited in the underworld."

2006...

A nostalgic Lady Shiva was looking out the window in her room one night. Thinking back to before she got her body and was known as Herb. Thinking how after her escape from her former tribe how she was found by a wondering Ra's and went into the pits and how she emerged from them reborn as she is now. She looks back and if one were to see her reflection, one would see a partial smirk and piercing red eyes.

"Mistress Shiva?" She heard a voice and saw 16 year old Ranma looking at her with some concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Hmmm?" Shiva said as she snapped out of it and turned around. "Oh, Ranma. Yes, everything is just fine. Come now, we should resume our training." She then left with the young man heading to the training hall.

"If you don't mind my asking," Her student said, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just the past Ranma." She then turned back to the window and if Ranma were to look closure, he'd swear her eyes were connecting to an area so far away where her former village once stood, and smiled a dark, yet happy smile. "Just the Past."


	2. Poison Ivy

Real Name: Xian Pu

Age: 16

Eyes: Green (Originally Blue, changed due to nature of powers)

Hair: Green (Originally purple, changed due to nature of powers)

Powers: Plant manipulation, plant communication including trees.

Skills: Knows several types of martial arts and combat skills, master of chui and skilled in several weapon and potion making.

Relatives: Cologne (Great Grandmother), Msu Tu (Husband aka Superman), Venus and Kain (Twin plant children, Venus daughter, Kain son)

******************************************************************************

One moment.

For most people, that's all it takes to change one's own destiny. If Donna turned left instead of right, we would have no more Doctor. If Peter Griffin never went to the dance with Lois Pewtersmit, she would've married Quagmire. And if Xian Pu wasn't doing her Alchemy training, she would've leaded a very different path indeed.

Being groomed for leadership for her tribe meant that one has to learn more than fighting. She, or he as around the time of Xian Pu's birth status was equal amongst the Amazons' genders (Even though Women were still the more authoritative ones over the men), had to be well educated in leadership skills, knowledge, and all forms of potion making from 411 Shampoo to the simple of Alchemy of led into gold.

However, it should be noted that when you give a child a chemistry set, results are to be expected.

One of the tests was to make a potion to help improve the fertility of the ground, thus produce more plants, fruits, vegetables. Unfortunately, when you are a child, you ether use too much or too little in terms of measuring, but where as it would've been a typical child trying to help their parent making food, this mistake would've killed her.

Instead however, it changed her from the inside out. Her hair and eyes turned green, the formula that exploded was absorbed into her bloodstream, and instantly she started hearing the voices of the plants, the grass, the trees, all of nature around her save for the animals, sky, and water. Thanks to the communication with the plants of the Earth, she learned skills that require her to be a future leader, even new languages as she can now speak flawless Japanese, English, and even French.

With new powers came new training and as such, a few accidents. One of which gave Xian Pu her greatest joy, her twin giant Venus fly traps named Kain and Venus. The most sentient of her plants, the two formed a mother-offspring bond almost instantly, despite Xian's young age and were able to live longer than most plants due to their mom's abilities. In fact, a year after their birth, Kain jumped into the spring of drowned man and Venus in the spring of drowned woman so they can be closer to their mom in not just their bond, but in relations as well. It was on their way back from their voluntary transformation that the three were attacked by descendents of the wondering Musk tribe. The end result of the fight was Xian had to defend her children, not used to their human bodies, but found out not only to her kids in their human form have a limited ability to manipulate plant life, but using the plants around them to fight them off earned Xian Pu the nickname amongst the Musk, and anybody else that threatens the tribe, "Poison Ivy," a name which stuck.

But, on her 12th year on Earth, and her 12th year as the best friend of the strongest male champion, not even her plant powers could help her against a foe that would change her and her friend's life forever. For after what happened, he nearly had his first kill as a warrior, and the both of them couldn't handle it.

******************************************************************************

"Is… is he alright?" The 12 year old Amazon had asked the mother of her best friend.

"He's catatonic…" The mom said with a sad look on her face. "What he did… he almost killed a man in rage…"

"But he saved mom's life!" The 12 year old looking boy said in shock.

"If it wasn't for Msu Tu… our mom…" The 12 year old twin girl said, breaking down. The future leader of the Amazons wrapped her arms around the two twins. If the tribe didn't know who they really were, they'd swear it was three siblings comforting each other, not a mother comforting her children. It was at that moment, Msu Tu's dad walked into the family hut.

"He's asking for you." The man said with a somber look on his face. The girl nodded and after giving her kids a comforting smile, she went to see her best friend. Had she turned around, she would have seen the tears in the eyes of his mom, and his dad trying to comfort her.

Inside, his lights were out and the window was shut. He didn't want to see anything having to do with the outside world, save for her.

"Msu Tu?" Xian Pu nervously asked.

"You're afraid…" The male champion said without turning his head away from the window.

"For your well being, yes but---" she was then stopped by Msu Tu.

"Don't lie to me Xian, you have never lied to me, don't start now. You're afraid of me."

"…"

Msu Tu then let out a breath he felt like was in his body for eternity. "My parents taught me better than this…" He then turned to face her directly, with red in his eyes from all his crying. "It wasn't a war, it was just one man---"

"Who figured out away to out fight me and get around my plants." Xian Pu said trying to defend her friend's actions.

"But it was still one human!" Msu Tu snapped. "I'm not like you! I can't go full out and I did! And when I did… when I did… it wasn't just saving you…"

"What?" Xian Pu said out of shock.

"Part of me enjoyed it." The man replied with a sound of depression. This caused a gasp from Xian Pu.

"You---you don't mean that!"

"I do, but I wish I didn't." He felt the tears coming back. "Just to let loose, no longer to hold back, it gave me a rush, it made me feel alive… it… it…"

"It also made you feel like a monster?" Xian Pu asked, to which Msu Tu nodded. "You're as human as I am, that's your proof!"

"But I'm not! Can another human see through walls!? Can you fly, melt things by looking, or send somebody across the Sea of Japan with one punch!?" Msu Tu said as he got up and grabbed Xian Pu out of pure emotions, yet was still able to hold everything in. After seeing what he did, he let go and came to a hard choice. "I… I have to get out of here! I need to sort everything out, if I didn't have enough sense left to hold everything back, I would've broke---I gotta go!" Before he could even jump, Xian Pu had a root wrapped around his leg.

"You can't!" She said with tears in her eyes. "We can help you! Me, Kain, Venus, your parents!"

"No, you can't! You don't know what I'm going through and if I were to hurt anybody from the village, any one of you… I… I…" Realizing she was going to lose the argument with his words, she called the root back into the ground.

"Just come back to m---us." Xian Pu said with a sad smile.

"No matter how long it takes, when I'm done, I'll be back. I promise." Msu Tu smiled back as he opened the roof window and flew right out to deal with his own issues, leaving the girl behind to look up in the sky, and said the only words she can knowing he'd hear them.

"And I'm holding to that promise."

******************************************************************************

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SECRET FILE OF MSU TU AKA SUPERMAN….

******************************************************************************

Standard Grandpa drill, save for Xian Pu's twins and the unnamed parents of Msu Tu, I own nothing here. The Amazons TM Rimiko Takahashi. Poison Ivy and Superman TM DC Comics. All rights reserved.


End file.
